


Dark Diamond

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Our Kind [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anger, Big Bang, I suppose taenew would be taemin and onew, M/M, Mentions of SuLay, One-Shot, Oyang, Oyang?, SHINee - Freeform, idk - Freeform, implied hunhan - Freeform, implied sulay, mentions of Taemin, mentions of hunhan, mentions of jiyong, onew is kind of an ass, our kind, our kind series, taenew, taenew?, taeyang/onew, undealt with feelings, we are one, youngbae is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We never had a chance, not really. We were doomed from the start. There was nothing we could have done, no way we could have been together</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Diamond

Youngbae didn’t turn when he heard the newcomer approach him, didn’t speak for a long time. His mind was all over the place, he could barely form one thought before his brain moved onto the next. He supposed that was just his own way of avoiding what was happening, because, honestly, he didn’t _want_ this to be happening. “You’re late.”

“I’m always late.”

Youngbae cocked his head in confirmation. That was true. Finally, he turned, dark gaze _finally_ falling on that of the man behind him. “I think...I think I owe you an apology, for not being honest with you before.”

“About what?” Youngbae didn’t grace that with a response, he could tell just from the scathing tone where this was going to lead. “About you being my mate? About you leaving me behind in favor of your psychotic asshole of a leader? About you _ignoring_ the fact that you had a mate, because you were in love with someone else? Thanks, Youngbae, but I don’t want to hear anymore of your bullshit.”

Youngbae swallowed, throat tight. “Please, would you just listen-”

“To what? Your _apology_? You think that _means_ anything to me, especially after what you did?” The Seer didn’t speak. “Why wouldn’t you have told me about this? Why did I have to hear it from _Taemin_? Why not you, Youngbae, _you’re_ my mate.”

Youngbae took a step towards his companion, and the Alpha stepped backwards. “Onew, just _listen_ -”

“Shut up.” Youngbae opened his mouth to argue, but before he could make a sound, Onew had taken three long steps forward, grabbed him by the jaw, and pinned the Seer to the tree. “I said _shut. Up_.” Youngbae fell silent, breathing hard as he watched Onew’s eyes. “When he first told me...I punched him, Youngbae, because I didn’t believe what he was saying. Because I believed that the mate-bond was more powerful than anything. Everything I’ve ever been told about mates teaches me that - everything I’ve seen, especially recently, with Sehun and Luhan and Lay and Suho, _tells me_ that _nothing_ can separate those bound with a mate-bond.”

“Onew-” 

“I was wrong.” That startling realization made Youngbae snap his mouth shut. “I could have loved you, I think, if you had given me the choice. But you didn’t. You gave me no option but to _hate_ you, for what you did to my Tribe. _My_ Tribe.” Youngbae looked ready to speak again, but Onew stopped him with a look. “Did your heart, your soul, your mind, mean so little to you?”

They lapsed into a long silence, harsh breathing the only thing to be heard. Their gazes were locked, Onew’s fierce glare pinning Youngbae in place more than his hands were.

And then, in the back of his mind, Onew heard it.

It started out as a jumble of words, nothing that Onew could actually string together to make any sort of sense, but soon it became more focused, the voice twisting and turning into something that could be summarized into two words.

 _I’m sorry_.

There was so much hurt, so much real _pain_ that Onew could feel inside of the Seer in front of him, he couldn’t help what he did next. That was the Alpha inside of him, the _animal_ that recognized the man in front of him as his mate, and wanted nothing more to protect him.

So, Onew reasoned, he couldn’t really be blamed for kissing Youngbae.

The Seer stiffened in surprise at first, and then melted into Onew, one arm coming up to wrap around Onew’s shoulder. He tried to pull the Alpha tighter against him, but Onew took his time, kissing slow and soft and gentle.

When he pulled away, Youngbae whined. Onew ran a hand through the Seer’s hair, and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “Come see me tonight.”

“I will.”

“Promise me.”

Youngbae snuck another kiss to the corner of Onew’s mouth before he spoke. “I promise.” Almost as soon as those words left his mouth, Onew sealed their lips together again. This time, the kiss was harsh and rough. Youngbae whined again, and slipped his hands underneath Onew’s jaw. “You have my word.”

“Give me a reason to trust your word.”

Those words seemed to have a larger impact on Youngbae than Onew had originally thought they would. He went quiet, fingertips resting on Onew’s jaw. “I don’t know what to tell you.” Onew didn’t speak, didn’t come any closer to Youngbae, an expectant look on his face. “When Taemin and Lay came to see me, Taemin told me something. He told me that ‘ _people change_.’”

Youngbae took a deep breath, and broke eye contact. “I didn’t believe him, for a long time, but the more I thought about it, the more...the more I _wanted_ to believe that, the more I wanted to believe that people _do_ change. And I think...I think that that was because I wanted to believe that I could change. That I could be everything you deserve, and more.”

“Youngbae-”

“Sh.” Youngbae silenced him, still avoiding his gaze. “You deserve so much more than what I am now. And I think I would...understand, if you didn’t want me, because of what I am.” Onew opened his mouth to speak, but Youngbae cut him off. “No, don’t. Don’t tell me that I’m not what I am, because that’s a lie, and I don’t want any more lies.” He inhaled, long and slow, fingers trailing down onto Onew’s chest. “I’m a monster. And I made myself this way, there’s no denying that, which means that I’m the only person who can undo that.” Onew found himself subconsciously leaning forward into Youngbae. “But I want you to help me. I want to change. I don’t want to be...this way, anymore. I’m not Jiyong’s pet, not anymore.”

Onew held still for a long moment before he said anything. “Of course you’re not. You’re my mate.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Youngbae’s jaw. “And you’re not a monster. I don’t believe that, not anymore. I’m going to help you, I always will.”

“Even though-”

“Yes. Even though you’re dead and I can only see you in the Spirit Realm. Because we’re mates.” Youngbae hummed softly in appreciation. “And because I love you, and you love me, and that’s all that matters right now.” The Seer murmured something softly under his breath. “And he wouldn’t dare try and hurt you, not here, because I’d kick his ass.”

“Or we could, you know, just kill him.”

Onew laughed. “Or that.” He kissed Youngbae once more, before pulling away. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course.”

Youngbae released Onew, allowing him to be pulled out of the Spirit Realm.

***

Youngbae let out a low groan as he hit a tree, and fell to the ground. “I told you, I’m-”

“Sorry, yes, I heard you the first eighteen times.”

Youngbae knew that tone, knew it all too well, and he had to fight to keep himself from shuddering. “Please, I promise-”

“Yeah, you know what, that’s the thing. You like to make promises that you can’t keep, don’t you? You _promised_ you’d come see me that night. You _promised_ me that you’d never lie - yeah, remember that one? You _promised_ that you would be there if I ever needed you, and here’s the punchline, Youngbae, you _lied_. Every. Fucking. Time.”

“Onew, please-”

“Shut up. Just...just _stop_ , Youngbae.” He sounded tired now. “I’m done. I just...I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take the lies, and the promises. I love you, I really do, but I can’t do this to myself.” Onew took a deep breath, and ran a hand over his face. “I think I’ve learned my lesson, now, about you. And I’m never going to make the mistake of _trusting_ you again.”

Youngbae swallowed hard. “Please, let me explain, Onew, baby, I-” He cut off with a choked sort of sob. “I swear, I didn’t do it on purpose. I did everything in my power, but I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop them. They were angry, angrier than I’ve ever seen them, and it damn near killed me.” Onew didn’t look impressed. “You try betraying your Tribe sometime, Onew, see how they take it.”

The Alpha watched as Youngbae struggled to his feet. “I can’t do this. Not with you, not anymore. You’ll always be my mate, Youngbae, always be _mine_ , but I can’t. I think...I think you need to leave. You need to leave me alone.”

“You promised you’d help me.”

Onew gave him a sad smile. “I can’t, Youngbae.” The look Youngbae gave him just about broke his heart, and he had to fight to keep from breaking eye contact. “You’re too broken for me to even have a _chance_ of fixing you.”

“What about _us_ , Onew?”

“We never had a chance, not really. We were doomed from the start. There was nothing we could have done, no way we could have been together. Not with you feeling the way you did about Jiyong. Not with you being a-”

“Say it.” Onew was startled out of his sentence. “Say it out loud, to my face.”

“You’re a monster.”

He didn’t even hesitate, and that, _that_ was what truly broke Youngbae. He collapsed to the ground, throwing one arm out in front of him, effectively pushing Onew out of the Spirit Realm, leaving himself alone with his Spirit.

***


End file.
